The Effects
by DarkHanyouGurl
Summary: After a week since Doom and when Reed has tested teh machine on him..The effects after going in teh machine then being freezed almost to death has taken tole ...so what happens...Will he live or will he die? R
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm Back! I hope you have enjoyed my last short fic I am trying to make my stories longer so just wait alwhile.

Well enjoy me little story but I will tell u know viewer discretion advised.

Laughing every one was laughing so hard.

Then Reed started coughing and coughing. They all died down. Ben was with Alicia, Johnney was with is girlfriend, Reed and Sue where by eachother. Johnny looked over at him. "Hey man …are you okay?"

"cough yeah….im fine"

Sue a little worried. "Are you sure?...you've been coughing a lot lately"

Grabs her hand "I'm fine trust me….."

Ben yawns almost causing an earth quake after sneezing an hour ago they all took cover. Alicia found her way over behind the couch. Johnney and his Gf ran into the kitchen. As for Reed and Sue…Reed went into evasive maneuver. He rapt an arm around Sue and hugged her close and he formed into a rubber ball. Ben sneezed almost knocking down the house but everything was okay.

"'scuse meee." Then looks back up seeing only a rubber ball and everyone else was gone. "Alicia?...sweetie?"

He goes and finds her. Everyone else come out of there hiding spots. After Reed and Sue come out of there little rubber ball Reed starts coughing again.

"Reed…? Are you really sure you are alright..I mean ever since last week when you tested the machine on yourself then being attacked…..you've had this out come" Sue was a little frightened that machine could have had something to do.

As for Johnny and his girl they seemed to have disappeared. Ben and Alicia were talking. Then Ben spoke up.

"Reed….. you should go lie down…."

After drinking some water. "I should but I want to spend time with Sue.." He put an arm around her.

"Well I'm just givin advice…come on Alicia I promised dinner so lets go!"

"Okay….Reed please lie down you really don't sound good."

"Okay…"

Ben and Sue walk off laughing and talking.

"Reed come on I'll walk you to bed…."

"Okay.." He got up a little harder than usual then he walked to his room. Sue kissed him before he went into there room. He loved the thought that it was there room now but he had to get better.

"I'm fine Sue tru-"

Then he started hacking and coughing really hard. Sue patted him on the back. "Come on get I'll get you into bed….I'll make some soup and get some medicine."

"I..cough love cough cough cough you.." Then coughs again. She smiled a bit "Shhh I love you too..i'll be back.."

She kissed him on the head. Then walked out of there room.

Reed was lying there then something was happening….His arm was….was melting it was literally melting.. then his shoulder and part of his face. Then before he knew it his whole body was on the floor in a rubber pile.

"Sue" he tried to say. But he lost his voice. He tried to re-form himself but he couldn't so he tried with all his might and let his rubbery melted hand slither out searching and searching the he found what felt like a leg.

Sue was putting on some soup when she felt a hand on her leg she smiled. "I'm not playing games..Reed" Then she looked down at the hand.. but it was a deformed hand not like the one she was used too.

"Reed?..." Then the hand slithered back. "REEd?" then she ran over to there door..

She opened and what she saw was not her fiancé……

Cliffie! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Well well well , everybody love's my stories so I shall write more new one's and put more chapters to this one. Okay enough talking right let's get to the story.

"REED!What happened ?" She was panicking she didn't want to step on on him but it was very hard for her. He was every where. He tried to speak, he tried so hard to tell her to get away and not see him like this.

"Reed! Reed what happened?" She was crying. _Oh no._ Reed thought._ She's crying okay, just breathe and try to reform._

She couldn't just leave him there she did the best she could not to step on him. She tried to grasp his rubbery form crying and crying saying his name over and over.

"S..ue" very softly but he was able to say it. Sue looked straight into his eyes. "Don't die Reed"_ Okay come on you can do it just reform your head atleast his head re-formed. Sue was still trying to hold onto his body. She didn't care if it looked weird. "Reed" whispering. "Reed…..I.love please come back…come..back"_

"Sue…" He repeated over again. If it was like his first word or something.

"Reed? What happen to you….." His form was still a little droopy but it was a little better than before with all her strength she lifted his fragile form to their bed.

" Reed….." She was crying so hard now.

"Its okay……" a very soft whisper.

She hugged on to his form trying to "Will" it back to life. Then with all his might because she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying . He coughed out painfully "SUE!"

"O my God your still alive! What happened to you?"

"That attack last week….." In a hoarse voice.

" Reed……was it Doom did he have something to do?"

"Yes….I'm fine Sue please….don't…cry I'm fine…its just a little problem that I can fix…." She shook her head

"No Reed you need a doctor you need to reform I don't want to lose…you again….I can't.."

"I can't either……Sue I love you just don't cry ….ple…..as….e….." But something he could describe it it was like he was dying….but he cant die…

"Reed……Reed…..Reed? O my God ? REED?"

_I cant hear what is she saying why is she panicking_ He tried to speak but it was the the funny feeling…..but it couldn't be….it can't be…. It was Doom…He was super heating his room and he was melting.

"Reed? Reed? Can you hear me?" Then she noticed the heat but it wasn't her brither he was long gone…It could only be…..

"Oh How Romantic"

Gasp "Doom!" She turned around and there he was the ugly horrible creature who almost killed Reed.

_NO NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH SUE RUN TURN INVISIBLE GET AWAY FROM HERE!_

"SUE RUN!" was all he could yell but it was to late. He knocked her out cold across the room.

Smiling his evil smile.

"Well well well I'm back….and I'm going to take from you what you took from me. _NO NOT SUE NOT HER I CAN'T LOSE HER AGAIN! _ But that's not who he wanted he wanted him…..

Oh crap I have to Leave a Cliffie please review and tell if I did well

Tata!

DHG.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this is not part of the story this is an explanation chapter.

Okay I got a Review saying why were they laughing in the first place.. well I didn't really think about what they where laughing about so I hope that solves that problem.

Next I think this is the same reviewer, Okay my last chapter was a quicky because I had to go. Okay he was melting because of Doom he broke into the heating chamber of the Baxter Building and super heated his room. And the coughing was because he still didn't get over from being freezed to death.

Okay..Okay.. I know I'm not very descriptive but It will be in the next chapter and I might make this a trilogy I am not sure but I will try to be more lengthy in my typing well I hope I settled everything for you!

I want to thank ALL MY REVIEWERS! Especially the one who saved my butt because I wasn't aloud to have Author Note's anymore. Okay well I've been sitting around all day and I finally came up what I should have in this Chapter so here it goes!

P.S just wondering do you think that if Ben sneezed or or coughed it would cause and earth quake? Also I tried to put in the reaction from Sue from the movie in Chappie 2 when she saw what he looked like. (Reed looks like what he did in the movie after he got out of the machine!)

Sue was laying limp in the corner. _God love her that she stays there_ Reed thought. Then Dooms voice pierced his ears.

"Oh Reed looks like we're on the down side today, brilliant isn't it I come back from Latveryia after being a statue for a week, you finally gathered courage to propose to Sue….wait I proposed first!"

He kicked Reed really hard. Reed made a painful moan.

"Painful…I hope so…then you try to live a normal life with her that was supposed to be me in the good life with her-" As Doom kept going on and on Reed started to notice Sue stirring. He looked back up at Doom and he was still going on and on. He slid his linky arm to Sue.

"- but then she started to learn how to take care of herself and stood up for herself and there fore I-" He caught sight of and his linky arm by Sue. Angered he stepped on his arm causing more pain.

"You sly little booger you got me monologueing!"

_Damnit!Sue just stay there don't get up .Please don't get up._

"Well I don't think so wil be getting up for awhile so lets go back to my hideout ..shall we?"

He zapped Reed and pulled out this weird lookin box which sucked him up in it. Before Reed knew it he was gone away from Sue…again…….

Well I did my best I gotta go eat I'm starving!

Fin

DHG


	4. Chapter 4

Well I'm back sorry for the wait and to all the people who keep asking me if this is over, IT IS NOT OVER!UNTILL REED IS ALIVE AGAIN.

Well here's a chapter for you.

"Sue?" Johnny notices that Reed's door is a mess. "Sue? Are you here?" Then sees her lying on the ground. He runs into Reed's room not noticing the head "Oh God …Sue.." He picks her up and puts her on the bed. "Sue come on wake up" Starts shaking her.

"A hug would be nice for once…"

"Thank goodness….what happened?"

"Wait…..wheres REED?"

"……….i don't know."

"No!it was doom he was here he's back he took Reed back to his hideout!" Gets up and

walks out into to her room.

"Wait where are you-…….oh no….." She comes back out in her blue uniform with the famous 4 on the side.

"Come on Johnny…….we have to save him he saved me so I will save him…..because I love him"

"Okay …fine but how are we suppose to find him when we have no Idea where he could be?" He pulls off his outer coating revealing his uniform. "Oh let me warn Ben."

He goes off into a different room on his phone.

Sue sits in Reed's chair looking around at all his work. Sighing "please be okay Reed…..thank you for warning me not to get up……but I should have….or you would have been taken away again……we'll find you I promise."

Then Johnny walks back in hanging up the phone. Well he is on the way he is just dropping off Alicia……Sue are you okay?" Tears are in her eyes.

"Will we be there in time? Will he be still alive…?"

"Sue its Reed, he can take care of himself.."

"But this is Doom…..he is mad like real mad….he proposed to me first…..he wants em back.."

" Sue your not coming with us."

"WHAT! Why not?"

"I just thought about it this can be a trap for you……he is using Reed as bait to get to you…."

".no…."

Johnny hugs her. "I know its going to be hard but I think Reed would want you here to be safe…..from harm….and so I want you too….you can't get hurt either."

Smiles "okay……"

Ben come trudging in. "So Doom is back?" He smiles at Susie then goes back to a serious face.

" Yes he is….Sue is staying here for her protection because he took Reed for her to come and get him.."

"Any idea's were he is going?"

Sue walks away from Johnny. "If Doom would take revenge …he would atleast….go some where, where we wouldn't find him, but we have to think…."

"The Von Doom storage basement!...it was a secret place that I heard Doom talk about its dark, creepy and has all his weapons and stuff in there."

"Way to go Johnny."

"Come on Ben we should get going ….."

"Wait! Please let me go…I love Reed I cant…just can't sit on the sidelines…"

"Sue…..please stay here try and locate him threw the satellite he must of put his homing divice on!"

"Or he didn't because he didn't want me to find him…"

"No he probably put it on so get to work….AND DO NOT leave here on all costs actually I have a better Idea, Ben grab her!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reed didn't know where the hell he was…he felt small but he couldn't move at all…..Then he realized He was in a space container in Doom's hideout. His body was still deformed.

Doom walked by and flicked the container. Reed made a painfully moan.

"Now who's larger than life?"

Starts laughing evilly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"JOHNNY! UN-LOCK ME RIGHT NOW! GET ME OUT OF HERE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Sue was hand cuffed onto Reed's heavy weight polls that supported some machine.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!"

The end for now.

DHG


	5. Chapter 5

Well sorry for the long wait but i've been having a bad week. Plus writer's block because I want to finish this story and get to this new one that I think might interest you….anyways back to subject now if I remember correctly I left you off at the part where Sue was bounded and Reed is trapped and Ben and Johnny go find him.

_Breathe just breathe everything is fine…..oh who am I kidding! Nothing is alright I can't get my homing device to work I hope to God Sue doesn't come or we are going ot have more problems……but where the hell am i?_ Reed was thinking then he noticed where he was_ Doom's secret basement…..cripes I'm in trouble now….but what is this thing I'm in?_ He tried to touch it but he was to cramped up to do anything._ Oh no…..I know what this is……_He knew very well…..it made him more mad than ever._ This is the invention I was working on……when I was ignoring Sue…..when I wouldn't even bother to talk to her……._ It sickened him._ The Vortect…..i was planning to use this for the surprise trip after….we marry…..the chance is slim now._

Reed was as helpless as a roasted chicken. He couldn't get out certainly not stretch anywhere. Then he noticed Doom sitting there in his evil chair with his evil smile looking at the evil ring he was going to give Sue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Any Idea what so ever this place is?" Ben asked. They where taking a secure ATT truck that could Ben's weight.

"If I remember correctly yes.."

"Very reassuring.." Ben rolled his eyes.

"Don't get me started Pebbles….." Giving him a daring look.

Ben returned. "We don't have time for this we have to find Reed."

They told the driver to stop in front of what was Von Doom's building and it still was no one dared to enter it since his disappearance.

"This is his old building not his basemeant!"

"Don't you think I can see that?...COME ON! The more we stand and daudle the more and more chances of finding Reed are slim. He can move locations any moment."

They ran inside……

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh God…..why me!" Sue tried pulling out of the cuffs over and over again.

Then slumped to the floor in all loss of hope.

"I can't just sit anymore and watch……this is Reed's life on the line…..Reed I hope you forgive me for what I'm about to do…" She used as little power as she could and broke out of the cuffs. She ran as the Invisible women. She knew where to find him the exact place but to confirm her suspicion's she went to the first place that she thought of…the supply house. She knows that Johnny and Ben went to the old building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reed was on alert at every possible moment he could be watching every little move then Doom walked over to wear Reed was in his little box. He couldn't really remember what happened next. But he was released into a small, smelly jail cell he was still limp so he could't slip out if he tried. Even thought the cage was electrically forced not even he knew that nothing could get in or out.

Then grabbed Reed by the throat.

"She's one her way." Then threw Reed against the wall he ended in a painful grunt.

"No…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sue arrived at the supply house. She felt sick. She knew she was doing the right thing but at the same time she felt as if she was going against Reed.

She walked inside cautiously ready for anything. She walked around looking at all the weird weapons and all this other stuff…….

Then she noticed that a cooling unit was missing. _I'm hoping that's from the last attck and not now…._She couldn't bare seeing Reed frozen like that. It made her sad then she lost all alert and was filled with grief and sadness.

She didn't realize wear she was walking until that familiar feel of somebody's presence it felt like……_Doom!_ She turned around quickly but it wasn't Doom there it was his trap.

She set it off without knowing. Before she knew it she was zapped to an on known location. She landed so painfully that did not dare to move. But then another familiar presents took notice…Reed.


	6. Chapter 6

Well I am here and a new chapter. Thank you all reviewers u guys are a big help to me to keep me going with this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny walked in Doom's old office. He started coughing the smell was disgusting. He

walked in more there was a long table then he saw that the big V was crashed on the ground. Then a big gust of wind came flying through two windows were broken. He looked around it was something about this that gave him a feeling. Then Ben walked in…in a unusual way through a big hole in the wall behind him.

"Ben…? What happened in here?"

"Oh-" he chuckled a little. Johnny turned around to face him.

" This is where I came in to save Sue and Reed…..he was sitting in that chair and Sue was looking at him. Reed was being frozen with nitrogen any longer he would of burst."

Johnny looked confused.

"Oh this is after the missile came after you I change back as you can see, anyways Doom was about to finish them off but then I came in and punched him hard in the chest he flew into that V and it fell over on top of him. Then I helped Reed get out of the chair. Sue was so full of fear and sadness Reed's face scared her so much. Then he somehow got out under the V then attacked me we flew out that window" Indicates to a window. "and then we ended up on the street and well….you should know the rest."

Johnny nodded.

" God I hope he's okay. Sue is probably flipping out back at the building. Come we should hurry up and look in teh parking lot levels."

They walked out Ben through the brick hole and Johnny out the door he came in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She landed with a big hard grunt on the floor. She couldn't move it was like she broke all her bones in her body. Doom was asleep then he heard the thud and awoke.

" Sue! Welcome please don't get up it would be worthless but welcome to my solitary home. This where I lived since you 4 have destroyed me and I came back!"

Sue ignored him but didn't move she was faced away from Reed.

Doom laughed evily.

"Sue the mighty Sue thought she could come and save her love. HA! Please that pitful man is unconscious."

Sue spoke up with little voice. "He…is….not….pitful…..he…is….a.great…cough…man"

"Puh-lease"

He turned toward Reed's unconscious form and zapped him up in the air and flipped upside up and crashed him to the floor again.

Sue screamed. "Stop it! Please stop it! Your hurting him!" The pain from talking was excruciating , she wanted to crawl over to Reed and hundle up by him, tleast to be safe with him. Then she notice that Doom was about to through another bolt. But Sue was quick or atleast she thought but put a force field around Reed.

Doom stopped and looked over at Sue.

Cocked his head a little and in a mocking voice. " Mrs. Powerful Storm saving that fool….he ruined your life! He turned you into a freak! And me HE RUINED ME! Costing me millions! You should be with me! Not with that sad crawling pitiful worm!" Then he walked away frustrated.

Then disappeared from there sight. Sue almost weak from the force field looked over at Reed he was breathing. _Thank God…..Doom was wrong Reed..you didn't ruin my life my life has changed and its with you._

She tried to move she wanted so badly to be by Reed. Then slowly painfully Reed started to stir. Making painful grunts.

_I should just die….i am a worthless worm…I ruined people's lives...but wait…who was…he talking to?...no…..it no…..sue…_

He looked at his arm he had a big gash. Then flipped over very painfully and saw…Sue…she was laying there at least breathing.

_So she protected me…..oh no…she must be weak from doing that. Sue why did you come! Why ……._

It was like she read his thoughts.

"I…love…you Reed……I'm sorry….."

Reed didn't care how it hurt or what was broken but he did with all his might and crawled over to Sue it wasn't really far. He was right beside her. She looked at him and moved a little closer and embraced him. He returned then he felt wet on his shoulder.

"Don't let me go Reed...please….don' let me go……." He kissed her on the head. "I will never let go…don't be sorry…..i would have done the same thing….even if it killed me.." She looked up at him there eyes locked. Her eyes big with fear and sadness like she did when she saw him come out of the machine and fall over half melted.

His was full of sadness.

" I'm…scared Reed…. I know I shouldn't be……but I am….i shouldn't be scared…..it…please just…..hold me."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. " Sue….don't be sorry its okay to be scared……I won't let you go…….but I should be the one that says sorry….Doom was right..i am a pitiful man…I ruined your life……"

Shaking her head whispering "No Reed, don't listen to him……he is wrong that accident brought me to you……it brought us together again…you proposed…." She laughed a little. "You showed that you loved me……I love you Reed…don't you ever forget that ever…."

"Boy do I feel like I'm in highschool again except for the part of being in a cage being tortured and that it smells bad." They both had a little chuckle.

Reed pulled Sue onto his lap and held her close. Then Sue noticed the gash in his arm. And Reed noticed the gash in her leg. Like they where reading minds they both said

" Reed/Sue your hurt…." They smiled a little bit.

"Here" Reed said, he ripped part of the shirt he was wearing and rapped it around her gash. "Sorry of this is to tight…..rough hands…"

"No it doesn't hurt not when you do it"

He finished her leg then looked back at her. They both had an array of scratches and bruises.

"Reed you also have a head wound….it bleeding"

"It's nothing I'm fine..trust me I delt with worse….in college"

"No let me tend it and the one on your arm…..and tell me this story about college…and how that is worse than this.." She ripped some of reed's shirt he really didn't mind but it showed more of his chest.

"Well let's just say the jocks didn't like me much because I was going out with the hottest girl there…." Sue blushed. "No its true you could even….ask Ben..they were so jealous yealling at me like 'you're a nerd what does she want with you' 'Go to Hell you don't deserve her!' I took everything they threw at me. That should explain some of the bruises on my arm and stuff when we went out."

Sue smiled. "Reed I liked you because you weren't like other guys…but I was really that hot then ?"

"You still are.."

She rested her head on his shoulder. Then Reed kissed her and she returned.

"I love you Sue" _it si so much easier to say I now_

"Ilove you too Reed…"

Then a loud crash came banging through the walls.

Doom…

Fin

DHG


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people I know I haven't updated lately they have umm how could I put it BANNED ME! For awhile so um and in all of my reviews there is stuff about my grammar crap well…..okay um if somebody wants to finish for me! That would be great because to tell you the truth I had enough of Fantastic four my obsession has gone away so umm yea….well sorry for that but I have no time to finish that I have no ideas left to put there but if you guys do that's sokay.ummmmmm did I leave anything out? Oh yes you guys have been great so please review and tell me if you want to finish this story.

DHG


	8. Chapter 8

Okay hello I though it'd be nice if I put another chapter up I know I haven't done it in a while so please no flames. Okay on to the chapter Its an ever so short fic.

Chapter 8

Flames and Thing went back to the building, very sad at the fact that they had no good news for Sue.

"Hey Sue we're-" Then Johnny noticed that she was gone. "Yo ben!" Johnny shouted.

He came stopping in "What no-"

"Yep same reaction I had, she went after him" Johnny sighed.

"Now what?" Ben asked.

"Hell if I know"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh no Reed he's back" Sue whispered.

Reed held onto her tighter. "The best thing we could do is just follow instructions until some help finds us."

Then Doom and his big pride walked in. "So love birds having fun in there cage?" He sneered.

No reply.

"Oh we're going to play the silent game now..huh…." He sighed. "Well then this is no fun." He turned around but before they knew it he zapped Reed. Sue screamed.

Reed laid there lifeless.

"Hey it happens when they don't talk Sue" He shrugged. "Should of picked the stronger ones." He was reffering to himself.

"Well then I'm glad I picked the right one…you're a stuck up snob." Then she spit at him.

"Tsk, Tsk, Sue." Then he zapped her. But before she was hit Reed shielded her. When he noticed her stopped. He laughed evilly, as Reed slumped on to the floor over Sue.

"Reed!" Sue bent down closer to him. "Reed….sweetie can you hear me?" She didn't want to shake in fear it would hurt him.

"You Bastard!" She Screamed and she let out her power on him. Blow after Blow. She kept going. The Cell still did not break.

When Reed barely gained consensuses he noticed what Sue was doing.

'No she'll kill herself!' With all the pain and all the swelling I knocked her down.

Hoarsely speaking "Sue are you crazy!"

She was tired and lost consensuses.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello!! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile…actually a very long while. But it's the summer and I now have time to type Also the 2 movie of F.F is coming out soon WEWT!! If anyone lives in Kentucky and is going to the premiere I'm going to be there!!

Any who its time.

)))))))))))))))000000000000000000000000((((((((((((((((

"I'm going to kill her, you hear that? I'm going to save her just so I can kill her…" Johnny said. He was rambling about in anger, Sue was gone, Reed was gone. Two major thinkers of the team that always or usually has a plan.

"Well……the question that we face now is that two of us are missing and we have no clue where they are. So if we calm down and just-" Ben started.

"No! We go now and look the longer we take staying here the less are chances of them not surviving wherever they may be..." Johnny said angrily. He shuffled through some papers on Reed's desk.

"You were always a rash thinker…." Ben sighed in defeat. There is no way he can get through this bone-head.

Johnny glared at him. Then he looked off in another direction thinking apparently . After a few moments he turned back to Ben and he looked defeated as well.

"Okay, rash is not the best answer but we have to figure out something quick…." He said. He looked up at Ben "I just can't see anything happening to Sue…..she's my sister I mean even though we fight she I still love her…as a sister." He said sadly.

Ben walked up to him and patted his shoulder lightly. "Wow, never knew you could be this settle mental.." He said. Smiling slightly.

"Oh push of Pebble's!" Johnny said pushing Ben's hand off.

))))00000((((

Sue started to stir. She moaned a lot in seething pain, her face made painful expressions every time she tried to move. She looked weak, very weak like the life was sucked out of her.

Reed also not in good condition started to stir about. He wasn't as pained as Sue was, even though he was shocked without about 5 million watts of electricity. His eyes shot open at once when memory came back to him. Sue was down and most of her energy force is gone. He looked at the floor in regret and slowly pushed himself up from the floor.

Then at first it was silent but then it grew louder. It seemed to be like an engine, and then it became clearer. Doom, was laughing.

"Oh Reed, you haven't learned when to stay down haven't you? Always thinking that you will come back full force and beat it…" His evil silver plated face looked away from Reed and to Sue. "Always thinking that you can save whatever you can without out no cost…….pity really" He said cackling. He rose from his chair and started to walk over to the cage. Or what was left of it, yet it was still able to with stand to hold his prisoner's.

He sighed sarcastically. "Shame you didn't die….I really wanted to have some fun with Sue, but she seems to love you enough to have all her life source sucked right out of her…." He said in a way of poison to him. Reed looked at him with loathing, slight fear and desperation.

"You always had a lot of pride Doom, always thinking you can own everything, everyone…." Reed said looking over at Sue. He was glad that he was rubber, although he still had the effects from the first big jolt of electricity.

Sue started to move and soon regretting it. Reed stretched his hand over to give her a comforting hand of stay down.

Doom started to laugh when a mysterious beeping sound came from behind him.

0-0-00-0-0-0-0

Yes I must be evil and leave this off for now!! Love ya!! Please comment!!


End file.
